Gomenasai, Sakura
by Uchiha Raighiluri
Summary: Mungkin inilah saatnya kau melepas Sasuke, Sakura. Berbahagialah dengan Itachi. Itu yang Sasuke inginkan darimu. You know it so well/Kau harus bahagia/Aku akan bahagia di sampingmu/Tidak denganku./Apa yang kau bicarakan, Baka!/.../Kau tahu aku mencintaimu/Aniki... dia mencintaimu/Apa?/Uchiha Itachi mencintaimu, Har Uchiha Sakura.
1. Chapter 1

**_Gomenasai,_** **Sakura**

 **»«**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **»«**

 **Summary: Mungkin inilah saatnya kau melepas Sasuke, Sakura. Berbahagialah dengan Itachi. Itu yang Sasuke inginkan darimu.** ** _You know it so well_** **/Kau harus bahagia/Aku akan bahagia di sampingmu/Tidak denganku./Apa yang kau bicarakan, Baka?!/.../Kau tahu aku mencintaimu/Aniki... dia mencintaimu/Apa?/Uchiha Itachi mencintaimu, Har** **Uchiha Sakura.**

 **»«**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **»«**

 **Disclaimer © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Story © Uchiha Raikatuji**

 **Rate: T**

 **Genre: Romance, hurt**

 **Pairing: ItaSaku, slight SasuSaku.**

 **Warning: Miss typo(s), GJ, abal, Sakura sentric, semi canon, alur terlalu cepat, etc. Di sini ceritanya Sasuke nggak ngebunuh Itachi. Sequel The Last Time request by Cherry 480.**

 **Words: 1.357**

 **»«**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Happy Reading!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Don't Like Don't Read!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **»«**

Sakura menunggunya. Tujuh kali dalam seminggu Sakura selalu mengecek keberadaannya di Uchiha Mansion. Bahkan dia selalu tidak ada di Uchiha Mansion dan saat ini, Sakura berniat mengunjunginya. Hari ini bahkan keempat belas harinya gadis itu pergi ke Uchiha Mansion. Kau tertunduk lesu.

"Itachi- _nii_ , apa Sasuke- _kun_ belum pulang juga?" tanya Sakura sedih.

"Ya. Sasuke belum kembali sejak hari itu." jawab Itachi. Lalu pria itu berbisik nyaris tidak terdengar, "Maafkan aku."

Sakura menoleh ke arah Itachi. "Ini bukan salah _nii-san_. Ini salahku." Gadis itu menunduk dalam. "Seharusnya kubiarkan saja Sasuke- _kun_ sampai dia mencintaiku. Seharusnya aku tidak gegabah."

Tiba-tiba kedua mata gadis musim semi itu menghangat. Ingin rasanya gadis itu menangis, menenangkan seluruh kegundahan di hatinya. Sakura menunduk.

"Aku tidak suka." Dengan perasaan campur aduk, Sakura menoleh, sedikit tersentak. "Aku tidak suka kau menangis."

Itachi dan Sakura saling bertatapan. Sakura terkaget membaca arti tatapan itu. Tangan Itachi berpindah ke bahu gadis itu. Kedua alis Itachi saling bertautan menandakan bahwa ia serius.

"Aku akan melakukan apa pun agar kau terus tersenyum, Sakura."

Persis seperti apa yang dipikirkannya. Kedua lengan kekar Itachi berpindah ke punggung Sakura dan memeluknya erat.

"Apapun, Sakura."

Gadis itu menghangat. Sakura tahu dan mengerti hanya dari tatapannya. Jeda yang panjang.

Ini tentu harus dipertimbangkannya matang-matang. Mungkin akan menjadi pilihan sekali seumur hidupnya.

"Bantu aku..." bisik Sakura dalam dekapan Itachi tiba-tiba.

"Tentu. Apapun itu."

"... melupakannya."

Pria yang terkaget itu sontak melepaskan pelukannya. "Apa?"

"Bantu aku melupakan... Uchiha Sasuke." bisik Sakura sambil memosisikan diri dalam tubuh Itachi. Air matanya berlinang.

Itachi masih belum merespon.

"Kalau begitu..." Itachi menyentuh lembut bahu Sakura. Memberi kekuatan. Berlutut di depan Sakura dan mengamit tangan kecilnya.

"Menikahlah denganku, Haruno Sakura."

Sakura membeku.

Oh?

Begitukah? Menikah?

Ini akhir dari perjuangannya untuk mendapatkan Sasuke.

Selama ini dia bertahan. Hancur dalam sekejap. Penantian Sakura selama ini sia-sia. Tak berguna. Percuma.

"A-aku.." Sakura terbata.

Mungkin ini takdirnya.

Takdir kejam yang justru harus ditempuhnya.

"Bersedia."

Itachi mencium punggung tangan Sakura. Dia bangkit dan memeluk Sakura erat. "Aku akan membuatmu melupakannya, Uchiha Sakura."

Sakura tahu ini hanya pura-pura. Setidaknya, ia harus berusaha. Melupakan Sasuke dan memulai semuanya dengan Itachi.

"Itachi- _kun_."

Setidaknya...

Pria bermarga Uchiha itu mengelus lembut punggung Sakura.

Malam ini Itachi tertidur dengan posisi memelukku erat dari belakang. Aku hanya bisa memosisikan tubuhku dalam dekapan suamiku.

" _Anata_ ," panggilku sambil mengelus pipi kirinya dengan tangan kananku. "Aku mau ke toilet."

Itachi hanya melengguh pelan, merasa terganggu.

"Jangan..." bisiknya.

Sakura mengernyit dalam mendengar jawaban Itachi. "Tapi aku mau ke toilet."

"… Sasuke. Jangan." ucapnya tegas.

Aku terpaku.

"Jangan... Sasuke. _Baka_!"

Sasuke? Apa dia memimpikan Sasuke? Tapi kenapa? Dia melarang Sasuke. Mungkin saja ada sesuatu yang mengganggunya? Apa itu? Pelukan Itachi semakin erat. Pikiranku melayang-layang tak tentu arah.

Lagipula... itu hanya mimpi, kan?

"Itachi- _kun_? Bangun..." Aku menepuk pipinya pelan. Itachi semakin memelukku erat, membatasi pergerakanku.

Kenapa aku mempermasalahkan mimpinya? Aku ini istri Uchiha Itachi! Demi _Kami_... Sasuke hanya masa laluku. Aku harus melupakannya. Sekalipun pernikahan ini hanya pura-pura dan tak dilandasi cinta.

Yang semulanya aku hendak berbalik menenangkannya urung.

Napasnya berburu. Detak jantungnya dapat kudengar dengan tubuh kami yang seakan tanpa jarak. Aku menyelipkan beberapa helai rambutku ke belakang telinga.

"Pergiii!" seru Itachi. Aku langsung membalikkan tubuhku. Dia membelalakkan matanya. Dia sudah bangun. Aku menatap kedua mata sharingannya yang tiba-tiba saja aktif.

"Kenapa, _Anata_?" tanyaku berusaha terlihat normal dan khawatir.

Itachi melarang Sasuke dan mengusirnya? Apa dia memimpikan hal yang benar-benar privasi? Atau terlalu... berharga?

Saat menatap _emerald_ -ku, perlahan dia menenangkan diri dan dengan sendirinya mata semerah darah itu padam berganti _onyx_ kelam khas Uchiha.

"Mimpi buruk." jawab Itachi kalem.

Aku menatap matanya. Mata yang sama dengan milik Sasuke. Persis. "Mimpi apa? Tadi aku dengar... kau menyebut-nyebut 'jangan', 'Sasuke', dan 'pergi'."

Itachi menatapku lembut. Hanya tersenyum tipis.

"Apa Sasuke mengambil sesuatu yang berharga dalam hidupmu?"

Itachi menggeleng seraya memelukku. Wajahnya dia posisikan di perpotongan bahu.

Aku benci kepura-puraannya. Dia pintar sekali bersandiwara. Aku benci. Aku tak ingin terlarut dalam sandiwara menjengkelkan ini.

"Hanya mimpi, _Anata_."

Kedua iris kami beradu.

Senyuman.

Hal yang selalu Itachi berikan padaku namun nyaris tak pernah oleh Sasuke.

Cinta.

Hal yang selalu kuberikan untuk Sasuke, namun nyaris tak pernah untuk Uchiha Itachi, suamiku sendiri.

Miris sekali.

Sudah lima bulan semenjak mereka berdua menikah. Lima bulan lebih semenjak Sasuke pergi. Sudah lima bulan juga Sakura mencoba belajar mencintai suaminya. Dan sudah lima bulan juga dia gagal.

Bayangan Sasuke...

Makiannya...

Semua sinisme pria itu...

Tak bisa hilang dari benaknya.

" _Anata_ ," panggil Sakura menoleh ke dalam kamar mereka berdua. "Aku mau jalan-jalan, ya. Aku bosan. Itachi- _kun_ kan baru pulang misi kemarin. Istirahat di rumah saja, ya? Aku tidak mau mengganggu."

Sakura berjalan ke arah suaminya. Mengecup lembut bibir itu. " _Jaa ne_."

Dia melambai ke arah Itachi.

" _Jaa_ , Sakura. Hati-hati di jalan. Pulang sebelum sore menjelang, paham?" Sakura tersenyum.

"Ah.. _Ha'i_ , _ha'i_ , _Anata_." Sakura pun menghilang di balik dinding.

Itachi tahu. Sakura masih mencintai adiknya. Dia memikirkan banyak hal agar Sakura mencintainya. Meskipun ini hanya pura-pura. Ia benar-benar ingin menghadirkan senyuman Sakura kembali.

Sakura hanya ingin menenangkan diri di suatu tempat. Tempat yang tenang.

Tanpa sadar langkah kakinya membawa dia ke hutan Konoha. Kakinya membawa dia jauh ke dalam hutan. Untuk jalan pulang nanti mungkin ia bisa bedo'a pada _Kami_ - _sama_.

Sakura melompat ke atas pohon. Gadis itu duduk di batang besar dengan kaki terjulur ke bawah. Rasa pusing melingkupi kepalanya. Sakura meremas rambutnya. Ia hanya ingin kabur dari rasa yang menyakitkan dan lebih fokus pada kesakitan lainnya.

Sakura membelalakan kedua matanya. Terkaget.

Menajamkan telinga percuma saja karena hanya terdengar serangga hutan yang berderik. Dengan intuisinya, Sakura mengikuti apa yang dia rasakan.

 _Tidak mungkin.._

Cakra ini... dia tentu sangat mengenal jelas cakra ini. Semakin mendekat Sakura semakin yakin.

Mengikuti cakra yang dirasakannya, Sakura melompat dari pohon ke pohon hingga terhenti karena melihat sebuah sungai yang membentang selebar lima meter. Membuat gadis itu diam. Cakra itu semakin kuat di sini.

Dia melihatnya.

Gadis itu turun dan melangkah. Melihat dia tengah mencuci wajahnya di sungai.

"Sasuke- _kun_..."

 _Onyx_ beradu _emerald_. Uchiha bungsu itu tidak terlihat terkejut. Dia pasti juga merasakan cakra Sakura.

Sakura menunduk dia mulai menangis. "Kenapa kau lakukan ini?"

Sasuke membalikkan tubuhnya.

"Jangan pergi. Kumohon. Atau... atau... atau aku akan bunuh diri." Sakura mengeluarkan kunai dari tas cokelat kecil di pinggangnya.

Sakura meletakkan kunai itu di lehernya.

"Kenapa kau pergi, Sasuke- _kun_?"

Sasuke berkata dingin, "Kau merepotkan."

"Aku tahu... hiks..." Sakura menunduk. Mengeratkan cengkraman kedua tangannya pada sebuah kunai.

"Tapi kenapa kau melakukan ini?" Sakura sengsenggukan. "Meninggalkanku. Kau seakan sengaja!"

Aliran sungai terdengar begitu deras. Udara dingin melingkupi Sakura.

Rahang Sasuke mengeras. "Kau…" napas Uchiha bungsu itu memburu seakan menahan ledakan emosi. "Kau harus bahagia."

Sakura terbelalak sebelum tatapannya melembut. Kunai di tangannya perlahan melemah. Sakura mengalihkannya dari _onyx_ kelam sang Uchiha bungsu.

"Aku akan bahagia di sampingmu, Sasuke- _kun_." Sakura memeluk tubuhnya sendiri. Mencari kehangatan.

"Tidak denganku." Ucapan dingin yang entah mengapa justru begitu dirindukan Sakura. Sudah lebih dari tiga bulan.

"Apa yang kau bicarakan, _Baka_?!"

"..."

Hening. Sasuke tidak berniat menjawab pertanyaan sederhana dari mantan rekan satu timnya.

"Kau tahu aku mencintaimu." Sakura menangis, walau telah ia tahan sedari tadi.

Hanya suara aliran derasnya air yang terdengar di antara mereka.

" _Nii-san_..." Sasuke bergumam pelan. "Dia mencintaimu."

 _Deg!_

 _Bagaimana mungkin? Ini bohong. Ini pasti bohong. Sasuke pasti bohong. Tidak. Aku tidak akan tertipu._

"Apa?!"

"Uchiha Itachi mencintaimu, Har−Uchiha Sakura."

Sakura terkaget. _Bohong_.

"Dia melakukan ini hanya agar aku bisa melupakanmu." elak Sakura.

"Kukira kau pintar." sinis Sasuke. "Mana mungkin ada alasan seperti itu dalam sebuah pernikahan."

Sakura terdiam. Mendengarkan. Dia mungkin saja benar.

"Apa aku pernah berbohong padamu?"

Sakura menunduk dalam. Terdiam. Menggeleng lemah.

"Begitupun aku."

Sakura langsung menengadah menatap Sasuke.

 _Apa?_

Uchiha Sasuke, cinta pertamanya, juga mencintainya.

 _Mustahil._

Sasuke juga? Mustahil.

"T-tapi kenapa?"

Kedua iris itu saling beradu lagi. "Aku sudah terlalu egois, Sakura."

Sasuke berjalan ke arah Sakura. Uchiha bungsu itu membisikkan sesuatu di telinganya. "Belajarlah mencintainya."

Gadis itu menggeleng. Tidak. Tidak. Tidak. Sakura tidak bisa.

Sakura memeluk erat tubuh itu.

"Jangan. Jangan pergi."

"Berjanjilah."

Sakura memeluknya lebih erat. "Tidak sebelum kau berjanji kau akan tinggal di Uchiha Mansion. Bersama kami."

"Kau menyebalkan."

Sakura mendengus pelan. "Benarkah?" tanya Sakura lirih.

"Ya, aku berjanji."

Mungkin memang ini akhirnya. Mereka tidak ditakdirkan untuk bersama.

"Aku juga berjanji, Sasuke- _kun_. Adik iparku."

Mungkin begini akhirnya.

 **»«**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **»«**

To Be Continued

 **»«**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **»«**

 **Author's Note:**

Nah, sebenarnya sudah lama sekali aku merencanakan sequel The Last Time. Sangat disayangkan, pengamatnya kurang. Maksudku, aku _author_ baru di sini, _soooooo_ ….. jadi aku nunggu ada yang request.

Special thanks untuk **Cherry480**. ^^ Maaf, ya, aku bikin cerita selalu pendek-pendek. _Words_ -nya cuma mampu sampe 1k+.

RnR?


	2. Chapter 2

**_Gomenasai,_** **Sakura**

 **»«**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **»«**

 **Summary: Mungkin inilah saatnya kau melepas Sasuke, Sakura. Berbahagialah dengan Itachi. Itu yang Sasuke inginkan darimu.** ** _You know it so well_** **/Kau harus bahagia/Aku akan bahagia di sampingmu/Tidak denganku./Apa yang kau bicarakan, Baka?!/.../Kau tahu aku mencintaimu/Aniki... dia mencintaimu/Apa?/Uchiha Itachi mencintaimu, Har** **Uchiha Sakura.**

 **»«**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **»«**

 **Disclaimer © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Story © Uchiha Raikatuji**

 **Rate: T+ (Setelah kupertimbangkan, ini memang T+)**

 **Genre: Romance, hurt**

 **Pairing: ItaSaku, SasuSaku.**

 **Warning: Miss typo(s), GJ, abal, semi canon, alur terlalu cepat, etc. Di sini ceritanya Sasuke nggak ngebunuh Itachi.**

 ** _Sequel The Last Time request by Cherry480_**

 **Word: 2.074**

 **»«**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Happy Reading!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Don't Like Don't Read!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **»«**

Aku akhirnya memilih untuk menekuni gulungan-gulungan yang harus kuselesaikan. Melihat adegan tadi membuatku geram. Aku harus menahan emosi. Dia adikmu, Itachi. Aku cemburu padanya? Adikku? Oh, ayolah. Mana mungkin? Itu tidak masuk akal.

Ya, aku cemburu padanya. Lalu kenapa?

 _Lagipula, Sakura sudah jadi istrimu_ , batin Itachi berusaha menenangkan diri.

Aku kini menyesal. Mungkin tak seharusnya aku mengikuti Sakura dan menyamarkan cakraku. Mungkin sebaiknya aku tak mendengar pmbicaraan mereka.

" _Tadaima_ , Itachi- _kun_." suara Sakura membuatku lebih tenang. Aku menoleh.

" _Okaeri_." jawabku sambil tersenyum hangat, sebelum wajahku terasa memucat.

Itu Sasuke. Tidak. Mimpi buruk itu tak akan terjadi. Tidak mungkin. Sakura mencintaiku. Buktinya dia selalu menghawatirkanku.

"Itachi, aku membawa Sasuke." gadis itu membalas senyum hangatku. Dalam satu detik wajahnya berubah. " _Anata_ , _daijoubu ka_?"

 ** _Benar, kan?_**

 ** _Uchiha Sakura mencintaiku._**

" _Ha'i. Daijoubu._ "

Sakura menyentuh dahiku.

"Tidak panas, tapi aliran cakramu agak kacau. Kenapa? Ada yang kau pikirkan?"

 ** _Benar, kan?_**

Sasuke yang merasa tidak dibutuhkan akhirnya memilih pergi dan mundur.

"Sasuke- _kun_."

Langkah Sasuke terhenti.

"Kita sudah bicara soal ini."

 ** _Benar...kah?_** Batinku menolak untuk setuju.

Aku mengeram melihat tatapan sendu Sakura. Tatapan yang tidak pernah Sakura berikan untukku. Aku benci ini. Ini semua gara-gara _otouto_.

Masih kuusahakan memertahankan senyumanku di depan Sakura.

Selama ini, aku lelah mengalah darinya. Aku selalu mengalah darinya. Hanya untuk satu hal ini. Hanya untuk Sakura… aku tidak ingin mengalah untuk kesekian kalinya. Untuk sekali ini saja aku ingin tetap egois.

Sakura menyentuh lembut pelipisku.

"Apa ada yang salah?" tanya Sakura khawatir.

Apa dia benar-benar khawatir? Atau semua ini memang hanya pura-pura? Ah, kenapa aku ini? Sejak awal pernikahan ini hanya pura-pura, kan? Sekalipun kepura-puraan hanya ada di pihaknya.

Lengan Sakura kini mengalirkan cakranya. Berusaha melancarkan aliran cakraku. Aku menatap adikku yang kemudian berlalu ke kamarnya yang sudah lama kosong.

Aku tersenyum pada Sakura dan bangkit berdiri. Memeluknya erat. "Aku baik-baik saja." bisikku tepat di telinganya.

"Kau tidak terlihat baik-baik saja." Sakura balas memelukku.

Hah?

Setelah lima bulan pernikahan kami, ini pertama kalinya Sakura membalas pelukanku. Jantungku menggila merasakan _harapan_. Biasanya ia hanya meringkuk di pelukanku dan memosisikan diri. Sama sekali tidak terlihat menolek, namun tidak ada respon positif darinya. Sekali pun dia selalu memberikan kecupan kecil setiap kali ia berpamitan, tapi dia sama sekali belum pernah membalas pelukanku.

Apa ini tanda?

"Sakura…" aku memeluknya lebih erat.

Seharusnya semua tidak terjadi seperti ini. Aku melepas pelukan kita. Tanganku mengelus surai merah jambunya yang panjang. Dan ia berhenti di pelipisnya yang halus.

" _Aishiteru_." sebuah kecupan di hidungnya.

Sakura hanya tersenyum setengah kaku. Sepertinya ini memang masih terlalu cepat baginya.

"Aku tidak menuntut kau untuk mencintaiku, ta−"

"Aku tahu." potong Sakura cepat. "Aku tahu, _Anata_."

Iris klorofil yang selalu kusukai itu meredup. Jangan. Jangan lagi. Ia tidak boleh meredup. Tidak, tidak. Tidak sekarang. Tidak kelak. Tidak selamanya.

"Maaf, aku masih membiasakan diri. Kau pria yang baik." ucap Sakura tulus. "Aku seharusnya tidak egois dengan perasaanku sendiri. Aku bahkan tidak pernah merasakan kasih sayangmu."

Aku menatap wajah cantiknya yang menggambarkan penyesalan.

"Padahal kasih sayangmu jelas tergambar." sebuah isakan tertangkap oleh indra pendengarku.

"Aku tidak peduli akan persepsimu."

Kembali kurengkuh Sakuraku ke dalam pelukanku. Menenangkan isakannya.

Bohong. Tipuan bagus, Uchiha. Siapa yang akan percaya kalau kau terlihat semenyedihkan itu? Aku mengeratkan pelukanku.

"Maaf, Sakura."

Aku masih tak ingin melepas pelukan kami.

"Untuk apa?"

"Untuk segalanya."

Untuk kebahagiaanmu yang kuambil. Untuk segala kepura-puraan ini. Untuk semua paksaanku. Untuk terlalu mencintaimu.

Tidak terdengar jawaban dari Sakura. Aku memilih untuk tetap membawanya dalam pelukanku. Aku terlalu bahagia.

Bertahan untuk mencintai orang lain saat orang yang kau cintai ada di depan mata mungkin tidak seburuk yang kubayangkan. Nyatanya memang tak seburuk itu. Aku justru lebih bisa merelakan Sasuke- _kun_ sejak saat itu. Sejak dia tinggal di Uchiha Mansion.

Kutepuk perlahan pipi suamiku.

" _Anata_ , bangun."

Dia tidak merespon sama sekali. Kini aku menaruh telapak tanganku di wajahnya dan mengelus lembut pipinya.

"Bangun, Uchiha Pemalas." godaku.

Itachi menggeliat kecil.

"Ah, ya sudah, aku pergi saja." aku memilih bangkit dari sisinya. "Eh?"

Dia menahan lenganku saat aku berusaha menjauh.

"Kemari kau, Uchiha." bisik Itachi langsung bangkit dan di detik selanjutnya ia langsung mengunciku di dinding. Menahan kedua lenganku.

Aku merasakan napasnya yang hangat. Sekalipun baru saja bangun, dia sungguh memiliki aroma yang memabukkan. Aku sedikit terbuai dan tergoda. Siapa yang akan tahan dengan pesona Uchiha?

Tubuhku memanas hanya karena napasnya yang menggoda pipiku. Aku menatap _onyx_ yang persis milik Sasuke. Iris kebanggaan Uchiha.

" _Can I kiss you?_ " tanyaku. Tanpa mendapat jawaban, aku langsung mencium bibirnya. Entah apa yang kulakukan saat ini. Aku sudah gila. Aku mengajaknya berpanggutan. Aku meraih bibirnya seraya berjinjit. Menggenggam erat kedua tangan Itachi yang mengunciku.

"Aku belum mandi, Sakura." kata Itachi setengah tertahan melepas panggutanku.

Bibirku kembali membungkam bibirnya. Astaga, sepertinya aku terlihat terlalu agresif. "Tak ada yang peduli, _ne_?"

Aku memiringkan kepalaku. Berusaha semakin mencumbunya. Entah apa yang membuatku seperti ini. Kini dengan mengingat pria di depanku saja bisa membuat wajahku memerah.

" _As your wish, My Lady._ "

Itachi kini membalas ciumanku dengan panas. Kedua kakiku melemas. Tangan kanan Itachi menahan pipiku sedangkan tangan kirinya menjaga tubuhku agar tetap seimbang. Memelukku di bagian pinggang. Aku meremas pakaiannya saat dia sudah membebaskan kedua tanganku.

Aku harap Itachi tak berpikir aku gadis mesum dengan kejadian ini.

Bibir tipis pria itu mulai membasahi bibirku. Mengundang. Dengan cepat aku mengeluarkan lidahku dan memulai pertarungan lidah kami di mulutnya.

Aku merasa oksigen di sekitarku semakin menipis. Namun hal yang kulakukan adalah menahan kepalanya. Meremas raven hitamnya yang panjang. Enggan melepas suatu rasa yang membuncah dalam diri. Ada perasaan aneh yang kurasakan kini.

Beberapa hari lagi adalah 1st _anniversary_ kami.

Ada banyak hal yang terjadi. Terutama dalam hati ini. Ada degupan yang berbeda setiap kali Itachi mendekapku. Setiap kali kukecup bibir tipisnya. Setiap kali kuteliti setiap inchi dari wajahnya saat ia tertidur di sisiku. Sejak aku berusaha menerimanya.

Saat aku sudah tak tahan lagi, aku berusaha mendorong pelan bahunya.

Aku meraup oksigen sebanyak yang aku bisa. Kakiku seakan mati rasa dan tidak bisa dipakai untuk bertumpu lagi.

"Kau harus menyiapkan sarapan." kata Itachi sambil berusaha mengatur napas.

Aku masih mengatur napas. "Satu kali lagi." Kedua tanganku kini memeluk lehernya. Menunggu pria itu mengambil langkah terlebih dahulu.

Oh tidak, aku sudah kehilangan kewarasanku sekarang.

Kedua kening kami beradu. Ujung-ujung hidung kami bersentuhan. Aku kembali memiringkan kepalaku. Menggoda. Mencondongkan tubuhku ke arahnya. Dengan lembut Itachi kembali menciumku. Tangan kanan pria itu beralih ke belakang kepalaku.

Wajahku semakin memerah.

Kedua tanganku menahan rahangnya agar semakin dekat denganku. Lidahnya masuk ke dalam mulutku. Kembali memulai pertarungan lidah. Itachi menggelitik langit-langit mulutku membuatku menggeliat.

"Ngah.." aku mendesah kecil. Rasanya geli dan menyenangkan.

Sulung Uchiha itu menyesap lidahku. Saliva kami bercampur. Aku meremas rambutnya lagi. Dia menjauhkan kepalanya. Aku berusaha menahannya, namun ternyata ia beralih ke leherku. Menghembuskan napasnya di sana. Menghirup aroma tubuhku. Membuatku semakin gila akan sentuhannya.

"Aahh…" sebuah ciuman agak keras di area leherku lagi-lagi memuatku mendesah. Itachi menjilatinya membuatku kembali merasa nyaman. Aku menikmati perbuatannya yang lembut.

"Sudah." Itachi mengakhirinya dengan kecupan ringan di bibir.

"Lagi." pintaku. Memohon. Padahal napasku sendiri sudah nyaris habis. Aku terengah. Rasanya sungguh menyenangkan. Aku menyukai sensasi yang diberikannya. Lenganku menggantungkan diri di bahunya.

Dia mengetukkan ibu jari dan telunjuksnya di keningku.

"Aduh." aku mengusap keningku pelan. " _Ittai_."

"Lihat siapa yang 'Uchiha Pemalas' sekarang?" dia tertawa kecil.

Aku mendengus kesal. Sebelum tersenyum.

"Kau mau makan apa?" tanyaku. Itachi memeluk pinggangku lagi.

"Kamu."

Pipiku memerah.

"Bercanda." Ia kembali tertawa. Ha. Tidak lucu. "Aku suka apapun selama itu masakanmu."

Aku berusaha menenangkan jantungku.

"Baiklah." aku berjalan ke dapur. Meninggalkannya.

Kalau boleh aku jujur, ini ciuman terpanas kami. Sungguh. Setelah satu tahun kami bersama, bahkan dia belum pernah memulai untuk menyentuhku. Aku sangat beruntung memilikinya. Pria yang lembut. Aku suka perilakunya yang seperti itu.

Jariku menyentuh kembali bibir yang masih lembab akibat apa yang aku mulai tadi. Dia bisa membuatku sampai segila ini. Bahkan Sasuke tak pernah membuatku segugup ini sebelumnya.

Aku merasa seakan akulah gadis paling bodoh dan mesum. Kuharap Itachi tak berpikir begitu.

Setelah aku selesai masak, aku melangkah ke kamar Sasuke. Akhir-akhir ini dia terasa sedikit menjauhiku dan jarang sekali menatap mataku. Aku menggigit bibir. Mengetuk pintunya.

Apa mungkin aku melakukan kesalahan? Lagipula ia bukan tipe terbuka seperti kakaknya. Sasuke adalah pribadi yang tertutup. Aku tak bisa menanyakan hal yang privasi padanya sesukaku.

"Sasuke- _kun_ , sarapan sudah siap. Kau tidak turun?"

Tak ada jawaban dari dalam.

 _Tok.. tok.. tok.._

"Sasuke- _kun_ , kau di dalam?" tanyaku berusaha membuka pintu kamar adik iparku.

Tidak terkunci.

Sasuke di sana. Di bawah selimut berwarna putih-birunya. Bergelung menutupi nyaris seluruh tubuhnya. Memunggungiku. Aku berusaha medekatinya.

"Sasuke, kau baik-baik saja?" aku menyentuh bahunya dan mengguncang-guncangkannya perlahan.

Dengan guncangan lembutku membuat tubuhnya terlentang.

"Sasuke!" aku hampir memekik kaget saat melihat wajahnya yang memerah. Tangan kananku menyentuh dahinya. "Kau demam."

Sasuke menggigil.

Demamnya sangat tinggi.

"Ada apa?" Itachi masuk karena mungkin aku menjerit terlalu keras.

"Sasuke sakit. Bagaimana ini?"

Aku berusaha mengalirkan cakraku ke tubuh Sasuke, lalu aku menyisir rambut Sasuke dengan jari-jariku ke arah belakang. Mengusap beberapa bulir keringat di keningnya.

Itachi menatap tak suka. "Dia akan baik-baik saja."

"Hei, kau ini kakaknya." aku menahan tangan suamiku. "Kau tidak boleh begini."

"Dia hanya demam, kan?" pertanyaan itu seakan meremehkan sebuah penyakit. Aku berkacak pinggang mendengarnya.

"Jadi lain kali kalau kau demam, kau mau aku mengabaikanmu?" aku membalikkan tubuhku. Menatap Sasuke. "Sasuke, aku akan menyiapkan bubur , obat, dan air hangat untuk mengompresmu."

Sasuke tidak pernah sakit sebelumnya. Ini semua karena aku selaku mantan _kunoichi_ , rajin merawat dua Uchiha yang tersisa ini dengan baik. Namun melihat Sasuke kini sakit membuatku merasa tidak becus mengurus mereka.

Aku menyalakan dua buah kompor. Satu kompor aku pakai memasak air sedangkan yang lainnya aku gunakan untuk memasak bubur. Aku harus menambahkan beberapa potong sayuran di dalamnya. Mungkin telor dan sosis juga. Makanan ini harus sehat dan lezat.

Kekhawatiranku mungkin berlebihan, tapi entahlah, rasanya kesal saat tahu Itachi tidak begitu peduli pada adiknya sendiri.

"Itachi, kau makan sendiri dulu, ya, nanti aku menyusul. Aku mau menyuapi Sasuke." Aku berlalu dengan sebuah nampan di tanganku.

"Itu tidak perlu, Sakura. Dia bisa makan sendiri." ucap Itachi setengah merengut. Dia memundurkan kursi untuknya duduk.

Aku tidak mendengarkannya. Astaga. Kakak macam apa dia? Kakak mana yang tidak peduli pada adiknya saat ia sakit? Apa semua kakak laki-laki sepertinya? Aku mendengus sebal.

Menyebalkan sekali.

"Sasuke - _kun_ , ayo makan dulu, aku sudah buat bubur." kataku khawatir.

Aku menaruh nampan yang kubawa di atas nakas sebelum membantu Sasuke bangkit dari posisi tidurnya.

Sasuke makan dengan amat perlahan. Mungkin tenggorokkannya sakit. Apa aku harus membelikannya vitamin C juga?

Setelah selesai makan bubur, aku menyodorkan sebutir obat dan segelas air hangat ke arah Sasuke. "Minumlah. Kau harus istirahat." Pria itu mengambil obat itu dari tanganku.

Kulit kami bersentuhan.

Aku memejamkan mata. Berusaha mencari sebuah rasa yang terpedam dulu.

Kosong. Hampa.

Tak ada lagi perasaan aneh yang kurasakan dulu. _Skin ship_ diantara kami kini terasa hambar.

"Nah, sekarang aku akan turun, ya, kau tidurlah." Aku meletakan sebuah handuk kecil putih yang basah akan air hangat di atas dahinya. "Kalau kau butuh sesuatu, kau boleh memanggilku."

"Hn." balas Sasuke dingin seperti biasanya sejak dulu.

Aku memberinya sebuah senyuman sebelum berbalik dan kembali ke dapur hendak menaruh piring kotor bekas Sasuke.

"Itachi- _kun_?" pria itu masih di tempat yang sama sebelum aku ke kamar Sasuke. Menungguku. Aku mendengus mengingat kejadian ketidakpedulian pria itu pada Sasuke. Berlalu langsung ke westafel.

Aku berbalik hendak menuju meja makan.

"Eh."

Aku menengadah. Tiba-tiba Itachi ada di depanku.

"Kau kenapa?" tanya Itachi kini dengan tatapan tidak sukanya.

"Apa maksudmu? Seharusnya aku yang bertanya padamu." Aku memberi tatapan yang sama untuknya. "Kau kenapa?"

Itachi mempersempit jarak diantara kami membuat sebagian tubuhku terhimpit dengan dinding westafel.

Sebuah tatapan penuh keseriusan diberikan Itachi padaku. Kernyitanku memudar.

"Aku cemburu, oke?"

Jantungku terpacu oleh kalimatnya. Tangan Itachi mengelus pipiku dengan lembut. Menyalurkan seluruh emosi yang dirasakannya melalui benang-benang sarafku.

"Aku cemburu." dia mengulangi kalimat itu.

Aku mengedipkan mataku beberapa kali. Berusaha mencari kebohongan di dalam _onyx_ -nya. Dia cemburu pada adiknya sendiri? Tak banyak lelaki yang memilih jujur bahwa mereka cemburu. Itu hal kedua yang membuatku sedikit terkejut.

Aku berjinjit.

 _Cup._

" _Aishiteru mo_ , Itachi- _kun_."

Aku memeluk tubuhnya yang jauh lebih tinggi dariku. Mendekapnya erat. Itachi memeluk pinggangku. Memosisikan kepalanya di perpotongan bahuku.

" _Are you kidding me?_ "

Dia menggeram di dalam kamarnya. Egois memanglah bukan suatu hal yang bisa dengan mudah kau kendalikan. Beberapa orang bahkan mempertaruhkan nyawa hanya untuk mencapai keinginan mereka.

Geraman pria itu tertahan.

Amarah yang dipendamnya selama ini seakan meledak. Rasa egoisnya yang selalu terpenuhi kini menuntut saat semuanya tak berjalan sesuai keinginannya. Bagai dedaunan kering yang tersulut api. Membara. Tidak ada sesiapa yang dapat menghentikannya terus menjalar ke segala pelosok.

" _No. time's up._ "

Terlihat jelas aura mengerikan menguar di sekelilingnya.

 **»«**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **»«**

 **To Be Continued**

 **»«**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **»«**

Author's Note:

Sasuke… kalau Sakura tak mau dikau, dirimu untuk diriku saja… Aku rela, aku ikhlas mencintaimu seumur hidupkuu.. T.T #Jones

Uhuk. *mengembalikan wibawa* Kuharap ini nggak pedek-pendek banget. Dengan segala penyesalan aku bakalan bilang satu hal mutlak yang aku sudah putuskan: alur cerita ini bakal cepet **bingitz**. Kuharap ini bisa tamat dengan 3 chapter. Btw, ini cerita bakal jadi GJ. Eh, maaf ya ceritaku banyak yang _hot kiss scene_.-. Tapi aku udah 17, kok. *alesan*


	3. Chapter 3

_**Gomenasai,**_ **Sakura**

 **»«**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **»«**

 **Summary: Mungkin inilah saatnya kau melepas Sasuke, Sakura. Berbahagialah dengan Itachi. Itu yang Sasuke inginkan darimu.** _ **You know it so well**_ **/Kau harus bahagia/Aku akan bahagia di sampingmu/Tidak denganku./Apa yang kau bicarakan, Baka?!/.../Kau tahu aku mencintaimu/Aniki... dia mencintaimu/Apa?/Uchiha Itachi mencintaimu, Har** **Uchiha Sakura.**

 **»«**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **»«**

 **Disclaimer © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Story © Uchiha Raikatuji**

 **Rate: T**

 **Genre: Romance, Hurt**

 **Pairing: ItaSaku, SasuSaku.**

 **Warning: Miss typo(s), GJ, abal, Sakura sentric, semi canon, alur terlalu cepat (banget), etc. Di sini ceritanya Sasuke nggak ngebunuh Itachi.**

 **Words: 2.077**

 _ **Sequel**_ _ **The Last Time**_ _ **request by Cherry480.**_

 **»«**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Happy Reading!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Don't Like Don't Read!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **»«**

 _Peristiwa berdarah itu terjadi lagi. Keluarga Uchiha yang sedang berusaha bangkit dengan tertatih itu hancur. Kabar burung mengatakan klan Uchiha merupakan klan terkutuk. Beberapa mengatakan bahwa klan mereka sedang diambang batas kehancuran._

"Nii _-_ san _…" bisik seorang lelaki dengan iris semerah darah._

 _Darah mengalir pelan mendekati kakinya. Pria yang dipanggil sebagai kakak itu melangkah mundur menjauhi aliran darah yang menetes dari pakaian adiknya sekaligus menghindari sosok yang terlihat membencinya itu._

" _Tidak. Kau tidak akan berani ikut campur."_

 _Dengan iris merahnya, ia menatap pria itu dengan megerikan kemudian menyeringai seakan puas dengan ketakutan sang kakak._

" _Benarkah begitu?"_

 _Dengan samurai yang lelaki itu bawa, ia mulai megangkat pedang itu yang semula diseretnya. Seringainya semakin jelas._

"Jaa _,_ ne _."_

 _Dia mengayunkan samurai itu dan_

Itachi membuka matanya kaget. Peluh mengalir di pelipisnya. Napasnya memburu. Sakura di sampingnya menggeliat pelan karena sedikit pergerakan Itachi. Ia menghela napas panjang mengetahui itu semua hanya mimpi.

Uchiha sulung itu mengecup bibir Sakura sekilas sebelum memeluknya erat.

Sakura tengah mengandung anaknya yang kini sudah berumur tiga bulan. Perutnya belum begitu membuncit, tapi postur tubuhnya menjadi lebih berisi. Itachi melihat jam digital di samping kasur mereka berdua.

Pukul 3.00 am.

Besok ada sebuah misi yang harus dijalaninya mungkin untuk tiga hari ke depan. Justru yang dikhawatirkannya adalah Sakura akan berdua dengan adiknya saja selama itu juga. Mungkin egois menginginkan Sakura bersamanya karena ia sedang hamil.

Bertepatan dengan kepulangan Sasuke dari misinya, ia akan meninggalkan Sakura. Hal-hal yang dibayangkannya membuat ia cemburu sekali.

Sakura menggeliat pelan dalam pelukan suaminya. Pelukannya terlalu erat. Uchiha _pink_ itu tersenyum. Masih dengan mata terpejam.

"Ada apa, _Anata_? Ini masih pagi." bisik Sakura pelan. Suaranya sedikit serak.

"Tidak ada. Hanya mimpi buruk. Tidurlah lagi." jemari Itachi menelisik surai merah jambu milik Sakura. Membelainya lembut.

"Baiklah…" kedua _emerald_ itu sama sekali tidak terbuka. Tidak menatap sepasang _onyx_ yang terlihat sangat khawatir itu. "Kau juga harus tidur."

Senyum hangat terukir di bibir Itachi. "Tentu."

"Apa ada yang kau pikirkan?" tanya Sakura.

"Sedikit. Kau bisa tidur duluan." Uchiha sulung itu mencium lembut keningnya.

"Apa yang kau pikirkan?" kini ia membuka metanya. Menuntut suaminya menjawab. Menangkap jelas ekspresi Itachi. "Kau tahu kau bisa berbagi denganku."

Lelaki itu tersenyum dan mendekap Sakura semakin erat. Menghirup aroma _shampoo_ Sakura. "Besok aku akan pergi menjalani misi selama tiga hari atau mungkin lebih." Ia berusaha menransfer rasa gundah di hatinya. Lelaki itu melepas pelukannya. Menatap kedua matanya dalam. Mengaitkan beberapa helai rambut yang menutupi wajah cantik istrinya ke belakang telinga. "Aku akan meninggalkanmu berdua di rumah ini dengan Sasuke."

Ujung bibir Sakura berkedut menyadari apa yang Itachi sedang berusaha untuk katakan.

"Cemburu itu wajar, Itachi - _kun_." Sakura tersenyum lembut. " _Aishiteru mo._ "

Meski Itachi jauh lebih tua dari dirinya, dia tetap saja belum terbiasa akan rasa cemburu yang ia rasakan pada adiknya tersebut. Dia takut akan banyaknya kemungkinan dan juga kesempatan.

"Maafkan aku, Sakura." bisik Itachi tepat di telinga wanitanya.

"Maaf? Utuk apa?" Sakura tenggelam dalam iris _onyx_ itu. Entah kenapa sepasang _onyx_ klan Uchiha selalu saja berhasil membuatnya bertekuk lutut.

"Untuk merebut kebahagiaanmu dari Sasuke."

Senyuman Sakura perlahan luntur. Kedua alisnya betautan.

"Sudah tidak ada lagi, _Anata_. Rasa itu sudah hilang." berusaha meyakinkan suaminya, ia menatap lurus ke dalam iris kelam itu.

Itachi tersenyum lega mendengar itu. Mencium hidung Sakura lembut.

"Mungkin kau merasa cemburu karena takut Sasuke akan kembali merebutku? Atau mungkin juga karena dia bisa saja menyakitiku?" tebaknya lembut. "Tidak mungkin. Dia adikmu. Kau hanya terlalu khawatir."

Sakura menghela napas lembut.

"Sebenarnya aku tersentuh dengan hubungan kalian berdua sebagai adik kakak." jujurnya. "Aku terlahir sebagai anak tunggal. Aku merasa cemburu."

"Kalian berkorban satu sama lain. Kalian saling menunjukkan perhatian meskipun tidak secara langsung."

Sakura tersenyum padanya. "Tidurlah." Dengan cepat ia mengecup bibir suaminya. Dengan kedua tangannya memeluk Itachi, ia kembali tertidur.

 **»«**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **»«**

Itachi tersenyum lembut dan mengelus puncak kepalaku. Mencium keningku lembut.

"Jaga rumah." Pesannya. Aku tersenyum geli mendengar itu. "Jangan nakal."

"Tentu, Ita- _koi_." Aku mencium pipinya. "Hati-hati di jalan. Jangan lirik-lirik."

Itachi terkekeh.

"Aishiteru." Aku melambaikan tangan.

Setelah bayangan Itachi hilang di persimpangan, aku berlalu masuk ke dalam rumah. Aku harus bersih-bersih. Mungkin ini kesempatan untuk membiarkan rumah bersih sementara walau pun mungkin saja Sasuke akan segera pulang.

Dua orang penggila misi itu selalu berselisih dalam mengambil misi. Aku heran. Saat Sasuke datang, Itachi pergi. Justru saat Itachi datang, Sasuke pergi. Semua orang akan tahu jelas dua orang itu penggila misi.

Aku mengambil penyedot debu dan mulai membersihkan ruang tamu. Beberapa partikel debu lain melayang di udara. Memaksaku memakai masker mau tak mau.

 _Tok.. tok.. tok…_

Seseorang terdengar mengetuk pintu. Ah, siapa ya?

Tidak mungkin Sasuke karena kalau itu Sasuke, dia pasti akan langsung masuk seperti biasa jika ia baru pulang dari misi. Lagipula, Sasuke punya kebiasaan melapor dulu pada Naruto sebelum ia pulang ke rumah.

Aku membuka pintu dan terkejut. Kedua bola mataku terbelalak. Aku menutup mulutku dengan kedua tangan.

" _Kami-_ sama! Apa yang terjadi?" tanyaku khawatir pada dua ninja yang membopong Sasuke.

"Dia terluka parah."

"Lalu kenapa kalian bawa ia ke sini?!" bentakku. "Kita ke rumah sakit sekarang."

Aku bergegas dan pergi ke rumah sakit setelah mengunci pintu rumah.

Tanganku bergetar hebat. Kenapa? Tidak mungkin Sasuke begitu terkulai lemas. Ia bilang ini bukan misi sulit. Lalu kenapa ia bisa terluka parah? Dia pasti berbohong.

"Ada seorang penyusup di tim kami." kata seorang ninja di sebelah kanan Sasuke memberi tahu.

"Ia bukan ninja biasa. Ia kuat. Nyaris sekuat Hokage- _sama_."

Jantungku berdetak hebat mendengarnya. Pantas saja.

Sasuke kehilangan tangan kirinya terakhir kali ia dan Naruto bertarung. Nyaris sekuat Naruto? Aku tidak bisa membayangkan kenapa dua ninja ini jauh lebih baik-baik saja daripada Sasuke.

"Sasuke menghalau ninja itu sendirian sampai berhasil dibekuk." Satu ninja lainnya kini memberitahuku.

Astaga. Pria ini selalu berhasil membuatku khawatir. Akan kupastikan ia mendapat perawatan maksimal di rumah sakit.

Setelah selesai mengantarkan Sasuke ke rumah sakit, aku berterima kasih keada dua ninja itu dan menunggui Sasuke hingga seorang wanita keluar dari ruangan itu setelah selesai mengobati Sasuke.

"Sakura- _san_ , ia baik-baik saja, tapi masih butuh perawatan intensif. Ia baru saja sadar. Kau boleh masuk." jelasnya lalu berlalu setelah aku mengangguk berterima kasih.

Aku tersenyum pada kunoici itu. Sepertinya aku mengenalnya. Entahlah. Dia mengetahui namaku tanpa bertanya terlebih dahulu.

"Hai, Sasuke-kun." Panggilku sambil tersenyum. "Kau terlalu memaksakan diri."

"Hn."

Aku merasa seperti _déjà vu_ dengan kejadian ini. Mengingat kembali saat dulu kami masih di tim 7. Saat aku mengupaskan apel untuknya. Rasanya ingatan masa kecil yang menyenangkan.

"Kau seharusnya membiarkan yang lain membantumu." bisikku lembt. Mencoba menasihati. "Kalau sudah begini kan, aku khawatir. Dari dulu kau dan ci Ceroboh itu selalu saja keras kepala."

Aku tahu tak ada gunanya memberi tahu Uchiha. Mereka semua terkadang seakan tidak memiliki akal sehat lagi. Otak mereka berisi penuh dengan ambisi.

"Aku ingin pulang."

"Hah? Pulang?" tanyaku kaget. "Kau baru saja sampai. Setidaknya kau boleh pulang besok sampai diizinkan."

Sasuke terlihat kesal dan menggeram pelan. Aku tahu dia benci rumah sakit. Bebauan yang tidak mengenakan selalu menguar di sini. Hanya saja, dia kini sedang sakit. Aku harus memaksanya tinggal setidaknya hingga besok.

"Hn."

Aku tersenyum lembut karena tidak mendapat respon negatif darinya.

 **»«**

 **.**

 **»«**

Ini hari kedua Itachi pergi. Sedangkan luka di tubuh Sasuke sepertinya jauh lebih baik meskipun bukan berarti ia tidak terlihat buruk. Masih banyak luka yang belum mengering di tubuhnya. Sekali pun Sasuke sudah diperbolehkan pulang ke rumah, tapi keadaannya menurutku masih kurang baik. Aku harus rutin mengobatinya.

Aku berjalan ke kamar Sasuke untuk mengontrol lukanya dan memberi dia obat. Ia masih terbaring di kasur.

"Bagaimana? Sudah baikan?" tanyaku berusaha memulai percakapan.

"Ya." Jawab Sasuke pendek.

Andai saja ia tidak meminta untuk pulang, mungkin pihak rumah sakit tidak akan memulangkannya hari ini. Ya, pria ini memang keras kepala sejak lahir. Untung saja mereka tahu aku ini mantan _kunoici_. Aku bisa merawat lukanya selama Sasuke di rumah.

"Kau harus minum obat, ya. Aku juga harus mengontrol cakramu. Apa kau banyak pikiran? Aliran cakramu kacau sekali."

"Kau beruntung ada aku di sini. _Kunoici_ terhebat di Konoha." Aku tertawa kecil berusaha menghiburnya.

Tanganku mendekat ke dadanya. Menyembuhkan beberapa luka di area vitalnya.

"Sakura." Sasuke tiba-tiba saja menggenggam pergelangan tanganku. Menghentikan pendaran cahaya hijau di sekitar tubuhnya. "Apa kau bahagia?"

Aku terkejut dan sedikit megernyit. "Maksudmu?"

"Dengan Itachi- _nii_ …" bisik Sasuke pelan. "… apa kau bahagia?"

Kedua iris kami terus beradu. Kernyitan di dahiku perlahan memudar. Tatapan serius diberikan penuh oleh _onyx_ kelam Sasuke. Pipiku merona tanpa bisa ditahan.

"Ya, t-tentu." Aku gelagapan menanggapi pertanyaannya. "Dia pria yang baik dan lembut."

" _Yokatta_ …" Uchiha bungsu itu menghela napas pelan seolah lega mendengar penuturanku. "Jangan buat pengorbananku sia-sia."

Sasuke mengalihkan pandangannya ke jendela luar.

Untuk pertama kali dalam hidupku, aku bersumpah melihat sekilas seyum Sasuke yang tulus di sana. Senyuman yang benar-benar tanpa beban. Ringan dan menyenangkan.

"Aku tahu ini mungkin sulit bagimu, Sasuke- _kun_." ucapku tersenyum lembut. "Itachi pasti sudah berhasil menghapus semua dendam yang tersisa itu, ya?" aku tertawa kecil. Tanganku kembali mengalirkan cakra ke tubuh Sasuke saat genggaman tangannya terlepas. Aku menunduk. "Kau mengorbankan dirimu sendiri agar Itachi bahagia denganku."

"Kau tidak tahu…"

"Aku tahu!" potongku sambil kembali melakukan kontak mata dengannya. Wajahku memerah menahan emosi yang berusaha menguap, menguasaiku. "Aku tahu apa itu arti pengorbanan."

Napasku mulai tak beraturan karena emosi yang tak terkontrol.

"Aku tahu, Sasuke- _kun_." Bisikku lemah. "Aku tahu rasanya melepaskan apa yang begitu kita inginkan selama bertahun-tahun."

Kicauan burung di luar jendela terdengar. Seakan turut berkomentar akan perbincangan kami berdua.

Perlahan genangan air mata mulai menumpuk di pelupuk. Satu kedipan saja dapat menghancurkan segala pertahananku.

"Sepertinya kau butuh istirahat." kata Sasuke terdengar khawatir.

Aku menghela napas dan menghapus genangan air mata dengan punggung tangan. Memberi Sasuke sebuah senyum meyakinkan.

"Tidak. Aku sama sekali tidak butuh istirahat, kok." Aku berusaha tersenyum dan berkata dengan ceria. "Aku harus meluruskan semuanya."

Mantan teman satu timku dulu itu terlihat berusaha menyimak apa yang akan kuucapkan.

"Kau tahu? Dulu saat kulit kita bersentuhan, ada sebuah tegangan listrik yang kurasakan, namun terasa menyenangkan. Aku menyukai itu. jantungku berdetak tak karuan. Ingin rasanya kedua _emerald_ -ku terus terpaku padamu seakan tidak ingin kehilangan satu detik pun." Jelasku. Berusaha membuat pria itu mengerti. "Tapi semuanya lenyap."

Entah kenapa, ada ekspresi kelegaan di wajah Sasuke. Ia seakan telah melepas beban berat di pundaknya. Aku tersenyum melihat Sasukeku sudah jauh lebih dewasa sekarang. Ia bukan lagi Sasuke yang mudah tersulut dendam. Bukan lagi Sasuke yang berambisi membunuh kakaknya.

"Rasanya semua ini hambar saat kulitku menyentuhmu. Jantungku berdetak normal seakan tak ada apa pun yang terjadi. Bahkan aku tidak merasa kehilangan sesuatu yang penting saat aku memutuskan kontak mata denganmu." aku tersenyum pada Sasuke. "Berbanding terbalik dengan apa yang kurasakan dengan Itachi setelah setahun kami menikah. Aku merasa nyaman berada di sampingnya. Seakan-akan dia bisa melindungiku dari apa saja."

Sasuke memeri senyuman itu lagi padaku mungkin untuk terakhir kalinya.

"Dulu aku merasa kalau kisah cintaku ini mungkin salah. Kenapa semua terlihat begitu menyedihkan? Kenapa semua terasa.. begitu menyakitkan?" bisikku nyaris putus asa. "Sekarang aku tahu pasti jawabannya. Semua pasti akan indah di akhir kisah."

Aku megerti apa yang Sasuke rasakan. Setelah semua ini, aku mengerti. Rasa lega yang dia rasakan… aku juga merasa lega dan ringan. Lebih bebas.

"Kalau kau mungkin penasaran, rasa itu sama sekali belum hilang."

Tanganku menjauh darinya. Sudah selesai.

Perasaan memang tak mudah berubah, Sasuke. Aku bahkan butuh waktu lama untuk bisa sepenuhnya melepaskanmu. Namun… sepertinya kau bahkan butuh waktu lebih dari 'lama' itu sendiri. Aku menunduk dalam.

"Tapi aku tidak akan menuntut apa pun selain satu hal ini."

Aku mendongak. Sasuke memberikanku sebuah ekspresi yang tidak bisa aku definisikan. Dia seakan memelas dan memohon namun memaksa dalam waktu yang bersamaan. Bahkan juga ada ekspresi amarah di matanya meskipun samar.

"Aku hanya ingin kau membahagiakannya sekali pun kau tidak bahagia."

Rasanya bibirku kini kaku. Aku tidak tahu apa yang harus aku ungkapkan padanya. Sasuke terlihat sedih dan lega.

"Berjanjilah untuk terus di sampingnya apa pun yang terjadi." Sasuke menatap mataku tajam.

"Tentu saja." kataku sambil tersenyum. "Aku ini istrinya. Aku mencintai Itachi. Aku pasti akan terus di sisinya. Itu janji yang sudah kuucapkan bahkan sebelum kami menikah."

Hening.

Tak ada lagi kata yang diucapkan Sasuke padaku. Ia hanya terdiam menatap ke arah jendela di sebelah kirinya seakan menghindari bertatapan denganku.

 **»«**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **»«**

Sakura pergi dari kamarku setelah mengingatkan untuk meminum obat. Aku hanya bergumam pelan menanggapi perintahnya.

Decitan pintu terdengar ngilu saat ia menutup pintu.

Sebentar lagi aku akan menjadi _jii-san_ bagi anak Sakura dan Itachi _-nii_.

Rasa sesak memenuhi rongga dadaku. Pada akhirnya, merelakan seseorang yang disayangi memang tidak semudah itu. Kebahagiaan orang yang kita sayang juga tidak selalu membuat kita bahagia. Apalagi saat kau tahu ia juga menyayangimu, menunggumu bertahun-tahun hanya agar kita kembali. Namun satu hal yang kutahu, keegoisan terkadang memang harus disingkirkan untuk menghindari ketamakan.

Aku tersenyum lembut menatap sebuah foto lama tim 7 di atas nakas kayu.

Tak akan kubiarkan rasa sesal memenuhi hatiku lagi. Aku akan membiarkan mereka berdua bahagia. Membiarkan mereka saling menyayangi sekali pun rasanya menyakitkan.

 **»«**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **»«**

 **To Be Continued**

 **»«**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **»«**

Author's Note:

Haaaaiiiiii…. *lambai tangan ke kamera*

 _Miss me_? XD _Miss you too….._ :-* ({}) Ini satu lagi chap GJ untuk aku cekokin ke otak kalian. Semoga masuk walau terpaksa. Cerna, ya. XD Xixixi… aku ga banyak komen sama fic ini. Ga bagus, ga buruk. _. *yakin banget ga buruk?*

Yeah, akhirnya diketahui bahwa…. jengjengjengjeng… Sasu- _pyon_ korban gagal _move on_. Tapi gapapa, tenang aja, hati aku siap menampungmu, Cintaku. XD XD

Hehehehe…. *GJ*

 _Keep reviewing, Reviewer!_ ^^


	4. Chapter 4

_**Gomenasai,**_ **Sakura**

 **»«**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **»«**

 **Summary: Mungkin inilah saatnya kau melepas Sasuke, Sakura. Berbahagialah dengan Itachi. Itu yang Sasuke inginkan darimu.** _ **You know it so well**_ **/Kau harus bahagia/Aku akan bahagia di sampingmu/Tidak denganku./Apa yang kau bicarakan, Baka?!/.../Kau tahu aku mencintaimu/Aniki... dia mencintaimu/Apa?/Uchiha Itachi mencintaimu, Har** **Uchiha Sakura.**

 **»«**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **»«**

 **Disclaimer © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Story © Uchiha Raikatuji**

 **Rate: T**

 **Genre: Romance, Hurt**

 **Pairing: ItaSaku, SasuSaku.**

 **Warning: Miss typo(s), GJ, abal, Sakura sentric, semi canon, alur terlalu cepat (banget), etc. Di sini ceritanya Sasuke nggak ngebunuh Itachi.**

 **Words: 1.164**

 _ **Sequel**_ _ **The Last Time**_ _ **request by Cherry480.**_

 **»«**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Happy Reading!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Don't Like Don't Read!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **»«**

Seseorang terdengar membuka pintu kamarku.

"Sasuke- _kun_ ," panggil suara yang sangat aku kenal. Siapa lagi kalau bukan kakak iparku. Uchiha Sakura.

Aku membalikkan tubuhku menatap dua sosok Uchiha itu.

"Aku dan Sakura akan pergi ke rumah sakit hari ini." kata Itachi memberitahuku.

Terlihat sudah perut Sakura yang kini mulai membuncit. Wajahnya menyunggingkan senyuman lebar walau agak sedikit pucat.

"Aku akan memeriksa kandugan bersama Itachi- _kun_ , Sasuke. Jaga rumah, ya." Sakura melambai ke arahku sebelum mereka berdua pergi berbalik.

"Hn."

Awalnya kupikir Sakura sakit. Syukurlah ia baik-baik saja.

Dengan terpaksa aku tidak jadi berangkat ke kantor _Dobe_. Awalnya aku ingin mengajukan misi lagi mengingat Itachi sudah pulang dari misinya. Aku hanya merasa tidak nyaman berada diantara mereka berdua. Apalagi setelah kehamilannya memasuki 5 bulan. Itachi semakin sering menolak misi dengan alasan menjaga Sakura. Aku bisa paham itu.

Semakin sering Itachi di rumah, maka semakin sering aku akan mengambil misi dan melarikan diri. Lari dari masalah? Siapa peduli?

Pengecut? Ya, kalian bisa bilang begitu.

Kugulung kembali laporan misiku yang masih setengah selesai karena mungkin aku tidak akan bisa menyerahkannya hari ini mengingat ini hari ulang tahun pernikahan _nii-san_ dan Sakura yang kedua. Mereka pasti akan memilih pergi ke luar sebentar dan menghabiskan waktu berdua.

Aku akan selalu berada di belakang apa pun yang terjadi.

Setelah selesai merapikan meja dari beberapa gulungan, aku memilih bangkit dan mengambil segelas air mineral dari dapur. Aku meremas rambutku.

" _Kau harus mulai melupakan Sakura-_ chan _dan mencari penggantinya,_ Teme. _"_

Kata-kata bodoh yang sialnya benar itu kembali terngiang di telingaku. Mungkin kali ini aku harus mengikuti apa yang _Dobe_ katakan. Sial sekali ia kini bahkan sudah memiliki anak. Aku menggeram.

Sial.

Kenapa aku emosional sekali?

 **»«**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **»«**

Aku membuka mataku merasakan sebuah pergerakan. Aku menoleh ke sampingku. Ia tidak di sana. Di mana dia?

"Sakura?" panggilku berusaha bangkit.

Mungkin ia di dapur? Nafsu makannya memang meningkat akhir-akhir ini. Aku menghela napas lega sesampainya di dapur. Syukurlah, ternyata ia memang di dapur.

"Eh? Apa aku membangunkanmu?" tanya Sakura setengah menyesal. Ia menaruh sebuah sendok dari genggamannya ke mangkuk besar berisi ramen. Mungkin ia memasak dua porsi sekaligus.

"Sebenarnya, ya." Jujurku membuat ia makin menyesal. "Karena aku khawatir. Masih lapar?"

Sakura mengangguk menggemaskan. Pipinya semakin bertumbuh sehingga ia terlihat tembam. Sebentar lagi aku akan menjadi ayah.

"Kau memasak ramen instan?" tanyaku hendak mengomelinya.

Kini istri cantikku menggeleng berusaha membela diri. "Tidak, sungguh."

"Lalu dari mana kau mendapatkan itu?" tanyaku lagi menunjuk mangkuk besar di depan Sakura lalu berkacak pinggang. Menuntut balasan.

"Tadi aku mencari makanan." Ia mengaduk-ngaduk isi mangkuknya dengan sendok. "Tapi tidak ada apa-apa. Lalu kulihat Sasuke terbangun. Ia menghampiriku di dapur."

"Sasuke?" tanyaku kurang nyaman. Aku seakan selalu merasa terganggu kalau kita sudah membahas Sasuke. Sekali pun ia adikku satu-satunya. Keluargaku yang tersisa.

"Ya. Dia menawarkan diri untuk membelikan sesuatu di luar." Jelasnya. "Awalnya aku menolak, tapi akhirnya dia memaksakan diri. Ini bahkan sudah pukul dua."

Aku menghela napas melihat ia menunduk dalam menyesal kemudian aku duduk di sampingnya.

"Kau bisa membangunkanku saat kau ingin sesuatu." Jelasku lembut dan mengecup keningnya.

"Mana mungkin aku tega?" ia menghela napas. "Kau tidur lelap sekali. Kau juga pasti lelah. Selalu memaksaku tidak melakukan pekerjaan rumah. Kau yang justru melakukannya. Aku hanya tidak ingin merepotkanmu, Itachi- _kun_."

Aku tersenyum lembut.

"Lalu kenapa Sasuke membelikanmu mie dan bukannya sesuatu yang bergizi?"

Sakura merengut kepadaku dengan tatapan kau-tidak-pengertian-sekali.

"Ini pukul dua, _Anata._ Sasuke bahkan sudah sampai mengetuk kedai Ramen Ichiraku hanya untuk mendapatkannya." Ia membalas berkacak pinggang.

"Maaf." Ucapku lembut dan memeluknya.

"Itachi- _kun_." Panggil Sakura membuatku melepas pelukan kami.

"Ya?"

"Apa kau cemburu?" tanya Sakura.

Aku tersenyum. "Kau ingin aku berbohong atau jujur?"

Ia merengut. "Tentu saja jujur."

"Ya, aku cemburu."

"Kau selalu cemburu." Ucap Sakura seolah mengoreksi.

"Aku selalu cemburu." Aku menurut.

"Bahkan pada Sasuke?" tanya Sakura mengejar.

Aku menempelkan keningku pada kening Sakura. "Hanya pada Sasuke."

"Kenapa?" gadis itu mengernyit.

"Karena kau mencintainya."

"Hey. Aku tidak mencintainya, ok?" Sakura seakan berusaha mengelak dari tuduhanku. "Aku mencintaimu."

"Kau pernah mencintainya." Kini aku membenarkan. "Dan aku takut kau akan kembali padanya saat kau tahu ia juga mencintaimu sebegitu besarnya."

Aku mendekap Sakura erat. Enggan melepaskannya. Aku tak akan pernah melepaskannya. Entah kenapa tanganku bergetar. Aku sungguh pengecut jika semua hal sudah disangkut pautkan dengan Sakura.

"Aku tahu." Bisik Sakura. "Aku tahu Sasuke mencintaiku sebesar aku mencintainya dulu. Ia sempat mengatakannya sebelum pergi dulu."

Aku menghela napas. Mendengarkannya.

"Tapi itu dulu. Saat ini yang aku pikirkan hanya kamu."

Tanganku meraih tangannya dan menggengam dengan erat. Menunjukkan bahwa aku percaya padanya.

"Dulu aku berpikir kalau kau tidak menaruh rasa padaku—mungkin kau hanya kasihan padaku. Sosok yang begitu mencintai adikmu setengah mati. Kau hanya kasihan padaku. Lalu kau menawarkanku untuk membantu menyembuhkan luka itu. Aku akan melakukan apa pun agar aku berusaha sadar kalau sebenarnya aku memang tidak pantas dicintai."

"Namun saat itu aku bertemu dengannya di hutan." Jelas Sakura. Ia menaruh sendoknya yang ia pakai untuk memakan ramen sebelumnya. "Dia bilang kalau kau mencintaiku."

Sakura menghela napas.

"Aku sungguh bodoh karena tidak menyadarinya sejak awal." Ucap Sakura lembut dan mengelus perutnya. "Sasuke yang menyuruhku untuk mencintaimu dan kehadirannya di sini semakin membuatku sadar. Aku juga tidak boleh egois."

Aku tersenyum.

"Kenapa kau tidak memintanya untuk tetap bersamamu? Kalian saling mencintai." Aku menatap istriku dengan tatapan setengah hancur.

"Ia ingin kau bahagia. Ia tahu selama ini mungkin keegoisannya sudah terlalu tinggi. Sasuke menghancurkan keegoisannya kali ini meski tahu kami dulu saling memendam rasa yang sama. Ia ingin aku membahagiakanmu. Sasuke membuatku merasakan cinta lain yang sama besarnya di sini." Sakura menyentuh lembut dadaku. "Di hatimu."

"Kini aku sepenuhnya mencintaimu. Kami sudah saling menyelesaikan semuanya. Kisah kami sudah tamat bahkan sebelum kami memulainya. Dan kini aku mencintaimu. Jangan pernah mencoba untuk pergi, Uchiha."

Selama ini Sasukelah yang membuat kisahku bermula. Lalu aku dengan egoisnya cemburu pada adikku sendiri. Hah. Bodoh. Aku memang kakak yang bodoh.

Aku bahkan tidak bisa berpikir lagi. Selama ini aku hanya memikirkan diriku sendiri. Nyatanya semua kecemburuanku itu hanya ilusi. Aku bodoh.

"Maaf." Aku mendekap Sakura erat. "Maafkan aku yang bodoh ini."

"Kau menyebalkan." Ucap Sakura. Kembali membenarkan diksiku.

"Aku menyebalkan?" tanyaku memastikan. Menggodanya.

"Ya, jadi sekarang menyingkirlah dan biarkan aku makan dengan tenang." Ucap istriku mengusir dan medorong tubuhku menjauh.

Setengah tertawa aku mengambil jarak diantara kami. "Makanlah yang banyak, Sayangku."

Sakura menyendokkan sesendok penuh ramen ke dalam mulutnya demi menutupi warna merah di wajahnya.

"Aku sangat mencintaimu, Uchiha Sakura."

Pipinya semakin merona. Ia menelan mie di dalam mulutnya.

"Berhentilah menggodaku dan pergi tidur sana." Usirnya lagi.

"Kau ingin aku pergi tidur? Bagaimana kalau aku tidur untuk selamanya?" tanyaku setengah sedih. Masih berusaha menggoda istri gendut yang amat kusayangi itu.

"Kau tidak boleh bicara sembarangan, _Anata_." Sakura memeringatkanku.

Aku terkekeh.

"Maaf." Bisikku. "Mungkin kalau saja kejadian itu tidak terjadi… tragedi itu… mungkin sekarang Sasuke akan berbeda."

Sakura menggeleng. "Ssshhh, _Anata_." Bisiknya lembut dan menahan telunjuknya di bibirku. "Kau ini Si-Jenius-Uchiha. Kau sudah melakukan yang benar. Jangan pernah ada penyesalan lagi. Tidak usah ada kata maaf, tidak usah merasa menyesal. Karena jika semua itu tidak pernah terjadi… mungkin aku tidak akan pernah tahu perasaan itu ada di hatimu."

Aku menyentuh pipi Sakura dengan lembut. Membelainya. "Kau gendut, Sakura." Lalu aku menciumnya. Membungkam protes yang hendak keluar.

"Ini semua karena anakmu, _Baka_." Balasnya saat aku melepas bibir kami. Aku memeluknya dengan sangat erat.

"Aku mencintaimu juga, Sakura- _chan_." Pipinya tiba-tiba memerah lagi mendengar aku memanggilnya dengan tambahan suffix ' _chan_ ' sekarang. Lalu ia membuang muka dan melanjutkan makannya. Aku hanya memerhatikan gadis itu sambil tersenyum.

"Kemarilah, Sasuke, aku tidak akan marah." Ucapku tiba-tiba.

Sosok yang kukenal sebagai adikku menoleh dari sela-sela pintu yang terbuka. Aku tersenyum ke arahnya. Sakura memasukkan sesendok penuh ramen yang lagsung ia makan satu kali suap.

Sasuke perlahan masuk dan duduk di sisi lain meja makan.

"Terima kasih sudah membelikan makanan untuk kakak iparmu yang rakus ini." Ucapku sembari terkekeh dan melihat Sakura seolah menggeram pelan.

"Maaf aku sudah egois. Maaf untuk semuanya, Sasuke. Termasuk untuk mencintai orang yang sama, tapi aku tidak pernah menyesal akan hal ini."

"Hn." Sasuke membalas tak acuh.

Aku kembali tersenyum. "Aku tidak menyesal kenapa kau meninggalkan Sakura di sini bersamaku. Mungkin memang egois. Maafkan Kakakmu yang egois untuk kali ini saja."

Sasuke mengangguk. "Aku justru tidak boleh egois kali ini saja, _Nii-san_. Aku tidak ingin mengulangi kesalahan yang sama."

"Aku menyayangimu, _Otouto_." Aku mengacak-ngacak rambutnya. Sakura tersenyum lembut.

Semua masalah keluargaku bisa tuntas kini. Apa yang mungkin saja terjadi?

 **»«**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **»«**

 **To Be Continued…**

 **»«**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **»«**

Autho's Bacots Ceria:

Huhuhu… aku sempat butek di fic ini. Bingung mau lanjutinnya gimana. Udah terlanjur naro _scene_ itu, tapi males lanjutinnya. *ditajong* Nah, maafnya dengan alasan aku sempat terbuai akan anime kemaren-kemaren. Aku nonton Ruugajou Nanana no Maizoukin. Hehehe… dan aku sempet leor bikin KakaSaku *promosi* di _Little Struggle._ Sakura untuk semua dan Sasuke untuk aku. ({})

Ok, tanpa banyak bacot lagi… _review_ -nya, ya?


End file.
